The Veela Inside Him
by Clovrr
Summary: What will happen when Draco Malfoy finds out that he is a Veela? That his mate is none other than Hermione Granger? Read and Review please? Thanks .


Hey guys, please review and thanks for reading! I really want to know what is good and what is bad, and I will try to update as fast as I can. This is a Dramione fanfiction and I just want to say that Draco's dad is dead, ok? Thanks again .

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to the faboulus J.K Rowling! .

Draco's POV Why do I have to go back to that horrible Hogwarts, anyway? We fought the dreadful war for it, and they repay us by making us spend another boring year there? It's not on. Only if my father was alive, then he would force Magonagol let us, or me, off. We would finally have a year with out worrying about homework and spells, a year finally being a grown up. Ah, that sounds so good, but of course, it is not possible. I am absolutely sure that Weasle bee's girlfriend is jumping up and down right now at the thought of coming back to Hogwarts. Granger is a gigantic book worm, after all. I'd better get packing, very very slowly. Maybe mother won't let me leave, she is the only nice Malfoy after all. I pick up my wand slowly and wave it at the piles of clothes on my bed, making them float into the suitcase. Sometimes I am really greateful that I have magic, becuase without it, I would actually have to do somehting. Once all of my clothes were in the suit case, my mother came into my room. I looked up at her and smiled lightly, carrying on with zipping up my suit case.  
"Draco, darling. I need to tell you something. There is something that your father never told you, he never had the chance to tell you" She said lowly. I looked back up at her at the metion of my father. She never usaully talked father about it unless it was absolutely nessiary.  
"Before he passed-" She closed her eyes and looked down. I hated seeing mother so upset about father, he wasn't a good enough father to deserve to be upset. "He told me to passed a message onto you if he ever died. He said to tell you that he was a..a Veela"  
What the hell is a Veela? I have heard about them somewhere, but now they have seemewd to slip my mine. What did my father being a Veela have to do with me anyway? My mother read my confused look on my face and explained in more detail.  
"Veela's are wizards, women and men, who have one single mate in the world. Thier mate is the only person that can stop the Veela from..from dieing on his or her's 16th birthday" She finished, this time I knew what she meant. I was a Veela, and I got it from my father. Wait, did I hear her correctly? I would die if I didn't find my mate beofre my 16th birthdy?!  
"So you are saying, that I am a Veela? And that I will die if I don't find my mate? Is that all?" I asked rudely, looking sternly into her eyes. She nodded slightly and started to talk again.  
"Once a Veela meets thier mate, he or she will fall into a sleep for a week. This is called a tranformation. During the tranformation of a Veela, the Veela will change so that he or she appeals more to the mate taste. There is one more thing" She paused and looked at me. Is there anymore she can add to that? If I can't find my mate, I die. I tranform when I first see her. "You can feel what your mate feels after you have tranformed. So if she is happy, you will be happy. If she is upset, so will you" Mother finally finished. She was watching me for my reaction, but I didn't give her any. My face stayed straight as I looked at her and nodded. "Okay, that makes sense. One thing though. Why didn't father tell me about this before it was near my birthday? I would have had more chance of living" I questioned, and looked at the floor again.  
"I don't know Draco. I asked, but he said not to worry about it. Anyway, finish packing, and I will take you down to dinner before we go" Mother said sweetly, closing the door behind her. Why did I have to have a Veela father? Why couldn't I be like a normal wizard, with a normal life? I waved my wand at the suit case, making it float behind me. I walked down our spiralling stair case, and met mother at the bottom. She looked me up and down, checking that I looked suitable to go out. True Malfoy habbit, checkingyour children before you go out. She nodded appovingly and walked towards the fireplace. We went through the dark corridor, the only walls that mother hadn't redecorated. She redecorated the whole of the house so that it was light and nice to look at, repainting all of the bad memories. We made it to the fireplace and mother stepped through it, grabbing a hand full of floo powder. She threw it down on the floor, shouting 'Diagon Alley' loudly. Green and blue flames licked around her legs, taking her through the to Diagon Alley. I turned around and took my last look at the house before I spent the rest of the year in Hogwarts. "Diagon Alley" I shouted, throwing the powder on the floor. The flames licked at me the same way they did at mother, and they took me through as well. I wonder if I will meet my mate at Hogwarts, or maybe I will have to go other places. Either way, I don't want a mate.  
*******************************************************************************************************************************************

Thanks for reading! Was it good or bad? Please review! Next chapter will have song lyrics in, and you have to try and guess what song it is and who it was by. The first one to guess will be mentioned in the chapter after! Thanks again! . xxx CloverLeafCloe 


End file.
